Destiny
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Destiny: The Beginning - ~1300's Destiny is the blind personification of both free will and fate. He is also the oldest of the Endless. This Endless carries the Book of Souls which is shackled to his right wrist with an adamant chain. This massive tome contains the entirety of events from the past and present, and also has the details of fated events which may come to occur. Often found near the center of his labyrinthine realm, the Garden of Forking Ways, he will share his wisdom with prophetic and psychic dreams. Destiny: ~1300's - 1983 One fairly consistent legend concerning this Endless records an event following the death of Destiny's sister Despair. In this tale, Destiny led his remaining five siblings to Necropolis in the Void to put their sister's corpse to rest and use the Book of Rituals to reclaim her lost essence so that they might allow it to form her new incarnation. But upon their arrival, the Necropolitans had abandoned their post and in their place were demons who tried to extort the Endless for access to the crypts. Angered, Destiny utilized his vast mastery of sorcery to smite the demons and decimate Necropolis. After reclaiming the Book of Rituals from the debris, Destiny led his siblings to the nearby village of Litharge, which had been built by the refugee Necropolitans, and granted them the charter of the Endless crypt. Destiny then performed a eulogy on Despair's remains and used the Book of Rituals to send forth her essence to forge her new self. In the aftermath of this, as the Endless prepared to go their separate ways, Destiny urged his siblings to maintain a tradition of meeting at least once a year at a Conclave of the Endless. Destiny: 1983 - 1997 At an eventful Conclave of the Endless, Destiny announced that his book had announced this Conclave to be marking the advent of a new age. Shortly after this declaration, Desire and Dream began to bicker, prompting Dream to storm out to confront the King of Hell. When Dream left, Destiny's brother Destruction announced his intent to make that his last Conclave attendance due to a pending disaster which he did not wish to be blamed for. In the aftermath of this meeting, the Endless entered nearly a quarter century of stagnation and isolation. Destruction was true to his word and Dream soon disappeared as well. Destiny: 1997 - 2015 When Delirium tried and failed to steal the Book of Souls from her brother, Destiny confronted her. Delirium missed her brothers and did not believe her brother that their locations were not recorded in his tome. When she did not believe him, he led her and Death to Litharge to prove that the brothers still drew breath to ease their concerns. Destiny: 2015 - Present According to the modern Merlin, the boy Timothy Hunter, Destiny told him during a vision that his awakening as a wizard ushered in a new age. He warned the boy that there was a great evil on the horizon and to stop it, Tim would need to unite the mysterious Fateless Beings.Network Files: Destiny of the Endless Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) The Axiom, the ancient and arcane rules which all the Endless are bound by, is recorded in Destiny's Book of Souls. Like his siblings, Destiny has a personal restriction written in the Axiom, his warning him that there are individuals who are not part of the "Tapestry" and thus not bound by fate and are thus immune to his powers. * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Under the name of Potmos, Destiny is a card carrying member of the Lords of Order. Though he is not of the race as most "true" Lords of Order (as demonstrated by the fact he has a corporeal and ethereal body of his own), he is said to have been called to serve among them by Kismet herself at the founding of their council. Threat Assessment Resources * Endless Physiology ** Enhanced Agility & Coordination ** Enhanced Awareness, Intellect, & Senses ** Enhanced Durability, Resilience, & Strength ** Immortality ** Metamorphosis ** Omnipotence (in The Dreaming) ** Sorcery ** Teleportation * Personified of Free Will and Fate ** Grandmaster Psionic Ability * Book of Souls (aka: Book of Destiny) ** Nigh-Omniscience Weaknesses * Adherence to the Axiom * Lack of Emotions * Potent Wards * Power Limitation: "Fateless Beings" Trivia and Notes Trivia * The oldest of the Endless, Destiny (or "Potmos," as some arcane texts refer to him) appears as a blind man dressed in hooded robes, carrying a large book. The book is chained to him, or he is chained to the book (depending on how you look at it) and within the book is written the layout of the "Tapestry," or the entire sum of existence, past, present and future. Destiny represents destiny and free will. Destiny seems to be the most possessed by his function and responsibilities, more so than any of the other Endless. He rarely demonstrates much personality or emotion. * Destiny's realm is named The Garden of the Forking Ways, it's a labyrinth that represents life's journey. Destiny is commonly known to simply walk its paths, for he's the only one who knows its ways and as he walks it blindly he turns the pages of his Book. However, the Garden is not the only aspect of his realm, he also has a great house in which his gallery is located and where a great table lies. Those who come unto his realm do so under his invitation, and when he does invite, it's because the book says it was to be so. It seems his realm was the place where the entire Endless most commonly gathered. * Destiny's sigil is The Book of Destiny, its pages contain all the knowledge of all things, past, present, and future. It is chained to Destiny's wrists and he spends all his time reading it, which seems odd considering his blindness. The Book seems to have utmost power as it apparently cannot be easily destroyed or taken from Destiny. * Unlike most of his younger brothers and sisters, Destiny has no specific "followers", whereas individuals can be limited to feeling desire, despair or delirium... destiny is a path we all must take. * Each of the Endless also has a personal fifth restriction defined in the Axiom. Destiny shall not record the existence of certain beings within his book. Destiny, likewise, cannot see or interact with these beings in any manner.Dinkley Files: The Endless Links and References * Appearances of Destiny * Character Gallery: Destiny Category:Characters Category:Endless Category:Lords of Order Members Category:Immortality Category:Magic Category:Asexual Characters Category:Teleportation Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Power Limitation Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Endless Family Category:No Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:The Od